


Margaret

by mochabunny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I randomly shit this out at 3 am dont hurt me, Multi, au where mama schuyler died giving birth to peg leg, fight me, help me, i had to research stuff to finish this, peg leg dies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochabunny/pseuds/mochabunny
Summary: "Margarita Schuyler- my sister, was one of the strongest people I ever knew." And now everyone knows, everyone knows what Angelica knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this I love you so much. <3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> (Also I didn't edit this. I'm sorry I just didn't have time)

There was always something to be worried about, that's a lesson she had learned at a very young age. Poor Angelica with the two sisters, one that had killed her mother and didn't know. She didn't blame Margaret of course, but as soon as she heard the screaming and wailing from the waiting room, Angelica knew that there was something wrong. Babies don't scream when they are born, they cry. They cry and cry and cry. The pitter patter of Margaret's tears fall on the floor as their mother shushes her quietly- too quietly. Too faintly, everything is so faint. Suddenly her arms start dropping and the doctors take the baby away before she can fall. Margaret falls anyways, she doesn't hit her head. 'It was very lucky' they say, Angelica always responds with 'I don't think Margaret likes you thinking her falling as lucky.'. When she told her that story she said that she didn't like it and that the doctors should take better care of babies. Eliza agreed.  
Then they stopped talking about that, it was just another reminder that their mother bled to death in a hospital. Angelica wishes that she could say it was tragic but the birth of her sister was anything but that. Margaret was beautiful and never cried or complained, she was always on her best behavior at all times, she listened to rules (Maybe a little too aggressively) when she played outside and always did the right thing. That's where Angelica and Margaret were different, Angelica didn't listen to rules after her mother died, Angelica didn't want to listen. She wanted to scream, scream like Margaret did in the room. The room where it happened, where her mother died, where her sister was born, where more and more hospital patients will be hurt, where more babies will be born. Maybe one of them will be named Margaret. Maybe her mother will die, maybe her sister will be jealous of how well behaved she was too.  
Maybe Angelica should stop thinking. 

Yeah, that sounds nice. 

Just stop... thinking? About what? Thinking was her main thing, her power source if you must. Angelica had a mind and she was supposed to use it, right? Isn't that how the world works? If healthcare was free could her mother have lived longer? If women had equal rights with men maybe there wouldn't be so much expectations, maybe Margaret wouldn't listen and listen and listen all the time. Maybe she would stand up for herself a little and be stronger. 

Stronger. 

Angelica had to be stronger, Margaret wasn't strong but she could be. Angelica could help her, Eliza could help her, Eliza did everything Angelica did because she looked up to her. Margaret looked up to her father, not Angelica, but she could. Everything was clear, her mother died, she knew that she had been the cause, she had been told that all her life. It was hidden in every sorrow filled word that was throw her way. Margaret killed her mother and she was paying for it, her life had to be perfect, she had to listen. Everyone expected that of her, where was Margaret now? Where was Eliza? 

Wait... That had happened years ago. 

This was now.

When was now? Now was the present, where was Angelica? She was in a hospital room, healthcare still wasn't free and Margaret- Peggy was dying. She had four children, she has a husband and his name's Stephen, father doesn't approve of him. He thinks he's stuck up, he's actually really nice though. But father wouldn't listen, he never listened to Peggy after she had gotten married. Not anymore, except now of course. He was on his knees, in front of her, apologizing. He loves so sososososososososososo much. He's saying that right now. Peggy's smiling, she's dying but she's smiling. Alexander is sitting on her bed, Peggy was always his favorite sister to talk too, she was always full of stories. She still wasn't strong, not like Angelica. Angelica was strong, so why wasn't she strong now? Her sister is dying before her, her sister who she hated, who she was so terrible to when they were children. Peggy didn't deserve that, she deserved everything. Everything in the world.  
And then her arms started dropping and her smile was fading, Alexander was panicking and her kids were telling her to be strong, stronger, stronger and stronger and stronger. She can't be strong. She's sick, she has been for a while.  
And then her husband was carrying her in his arms while he whispered sweet words in her ear, their father was shouting at him, Peggy said something, the 3 Hamilton children were looking at her, everyone was looking at her, even Peggy. "Angelica, just Angelica." She cried out, she was put down on the bed and everyone left and then you could hear the pitter patter of her tears on the floor. Angelica was shushing her quietly- too quietly. Because she was dying. Not Angelica, it was Peggy. Peggy was dying, Peggy knew that Angelica knew, she knows everything. She knew that Lafayette was in prison from just looking at him and that Hercules Mulligan was nothing to be afraid of. They went out once, but that was before, now was now. "Angie, I'm scared." She once said that sentence when she was four, she had clung onto her because it was raining out. Peggy hated the rain, that must be why it's sunny and bright. "I know, but we have to stay strong, for all of them, for us- for yourself." Peggy nodded, more pitter patter of tears came. 

"I love you Angie, Eliza too, oh and Alex I guess." Angelica laughed, her wrinkles becoming more noticeable. She was only 37 though, Eliza's 34, Peggy's 32. She's so young, sosososososo young. "What about your husband? He loves you too, you're children love you too. Everyone loves you, you're amazing." 

"You're being silly, I'm just Peggy." She shrugged and leaned back in her bed, the monitor was slowing down, Peggy's breathing was slowing down. She was running out of time, she had to tell her. Tell her what though? There was so little time, time , time, time, time. Then, there was no more time. She was gone, Peggy was gone. "I'm sorry." Angelica whispered, she stood up and walked out of the door with tears stained on her face. Everyone glanced at her, and right away they knew. Alexander was the first to react, running passed her and into the room where her sister lied, he stopped by the door and leaned on the frame. "Margaret.." He slowly walked over to her and placed his hands on hers, he choked on a sob and Eliza walked over to him, pulling her husband into a hug. Another choked sound came out of his throat. Stephen was sitting down on the bed beside her, he smiled sadly and brought their youngest to sit on his lap. 

"When's she gonna wake up?" Angelica sobbed again, Eliza let out a cry as well.

She was dead, her body wasn't moving, her older children were crying beside her. Doctors poured in one by one and put a blanket over her, they said that they were sorry. Sorry for what? Sorry because she didn't want to pay for her healthcare, sorry because her children and husband were going to be a family without a mother? He was a widow, everyone knew that he wouldn't move on. No one can just move on, not after something like this. This would haunt them for the rest of their lives, they let their sister/wife/mother/daughter/aunt die. But she chose to, she chose this. Why? Because she knew? Because that this was her chance at redeeming herself? Their mother died years ago, that was forgotten- or was it? Oh....

Oh.

Peggy was strong, smart, and brave- but she was also scared, lonely, and weak, all at the same time. And then everything was clear, crystal clear.

-

"Margarita Schuyler- My sister. Was one of the strongest people I ever knew." And now everyone knows, everyone knows what Angelica knows.

She looks up at the sky and hopes that Peggy does too.


End file.
